Toxicroak (Pokémon)
|} Toxicroak (Japanese: ドクロッグ Dokurog) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 37. Biology Toxicroak is a dark blue and teal, bipedal Pokémon resembling a . Its head bears a gently-upward curling spike which seems to be a part of the skull. Its eyes are bright yellow, sinister and intimidating, with a small snake-like pupil. Its mouth gives an appearance of a mouth-guard, with its red upper lip curling upward at the ends in a very intimidating manner. Underneath its chin is a bulbous red vocal sac, which is smaller on a female Toxicroak. It has three fingers and one large red claw on the back of each hand. These claws on the backs of their hands can channel poison. Its forearms have two black rings encircling them. Its legs are muscular and seem to be adapted for speedy attacks. It has three toes on its feet, with a red middle toe on each foot, and a sharp spike which juts out of its heels. Underneath the pelvic area are two white horizontal lines. Thick black lines run down the sides of its body and surrounding its limbs, making them seem as if the limbs are detachable. The black lines go up into its face and surround the eyes before meeting in the middle of its snout, just above the upper lip. By croaking, Toxicroak churns the poison stored in the poison sac on their throat for more potency. Toxicroak gives off poison with stings, though it can poison when touched. It can be cruel and fearsome, or it can be quite laid-back, relaxing on rocks and in marshes, studying the views around it. Toxicroak lives in moist areas around bodies of water. In the anime Major appearances Saturn's Toxicroak Toxicroak debuted in Enter Galactic!, under the ownership of Saturn. It has since made further appearances with Team Galactic, during which it developed a rivalry with Brock's Croagunk. Other Multiple Toxicroak appeared in A Cellular Connection!. They were riled up by an explosion triggered by one of 's inventions, and they subsequently chased and off a cliff. Minor appearances A Toxicroak appeared in Arriving in Style!, where it was used in the Hearthome Collection by a Pokémon Stylist. A Toxicroak made a brief cameo in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A 's Toxicroak briefly appeared in the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, where it was performing alongside a . Pokédex entries . The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws.}} . Toxicroak's throat has a poison sac, and its poison stirs and becomes even more potent when it croaks.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in many other canons, Saturn is known to own a Toxicroak. He evolved from sometime before The Final Dimensional Duel VI. A Toxicroak appeared in a fantasy in Cold Storage Battle. A Toxicroak appeared in Dancing Vivillon. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Toxicroak first appeared with Jupiter in Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!, where he used it alongside his against Mitsumi and her and . It was defeated by a -boosted . Like in the and , is Saturn's main Pokémon. Saturn used it to stop Hareta from stealing . Its poison left Hareta weak, but Azelf helped by boosting Hareta's willpower, which, in turn, activated Toxicroak's . It first appeared in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Toxicroak is the second-in-command of a gang that was enlisted by to help eliminate any humans that came to the Pokémon world to stop the Bittercold. It is seen throughout the game impeding progress of the player and partner Pokémon as well as frequently reporting to its . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Pueltown (during mission), Capture Arena}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Sky Fortress, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lake: Everspring Valley}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Worldcore (1F-13F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Sealed Door: The Place to Return To}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 146 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 609}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Pearl Lake (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5||'}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30||'}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 81 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=454 |name2=Toxicroak |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia segment]] * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Toxicroak and its pre-evolution, . ** Toxicroak, along with its , are also the only Pokémon with a double weakness to the type, due to this unique typing. * In the , Toxicroak is depicted with a light turquoise skin similar to its Shiny coloration. This appears to be its ordinary coloration in the anime. Origin Toxicroak may have been based on the . The claws on its hands may be inspired by the , which defends itself by breaking its own toes and projecting sharpened bones from its skin. Name origin Toxicroak is a combination of ''toxic and croak. Dokurog is a combination of 毒 doku (poison) and frog. In other languages and |fr=Coatox|frmeaning=From and |es=Toxicroak|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Toxicroak|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=독개굴 Dokgaegul|komeaning=From and or just |zh_cmn=毒骷蛙 Dú Kū Wā|zh_cmnmeaning=毒骷 may be a transliteration of "doku" in its Japanese name. 毒 also means poison. The last character means frog. Literally "Poison skeleton frog". }} Related articles * Saturn's Toxicroak External links |} de:Toxiquak es:Toxicroak fr:Coatox it:Toxicroak ja:ドクロッグ zh:毒骷蛙